A World Without You
by LucayaFanatic
Summary: Riley wakes up and discovers that her friends Maya, Lucas, and Farkle are gone. Why are they gone? Riley Matthews is determined to find out. Are they gone because they want new friends? Riley began to have doubts about their friendship. At the end, will Riley find them and start and new friendship, or will she have to find new friends?
1. Are You My Best Friends Anymore?

**Riley's POV**  
 **December 8, 2014  
6:59 a.m.**

RIIIINNGG! The alarm rang. I woke up instantly. I don't think that happened in years, when I wake up without any hesitation. I went to my vanity stand and picked up my hair brush and began to brush my hair. "No! My hair is tangled! Why?" I said to myself. Then I went over to the bathroom and decide to wash my hair again. I got out after 10 minutes, and that was the fastest that I ever washed. I got out the blow dryer from my parents room. When I looked at my mom's vanity, there's all sorts of makeup. "When am I going to be old enough for makeup?" I thought to myself. Then I quickly went to my room and plugged the plug in the outlet.

Today is my 13th birthday. As always, Maya came to my house on time to celebrate my birthday. No, I am wrong, she comes to my house everyday and I look forward to it. But today I wasn't expecting Lucas and Farkle not coming to my house. "Maya, are Lucas and Farkle going to come to my party?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should call them. They may be together though," Maya said.

"How could they miss my birthday and go out to do something fun? Are they even my friends anymore? I'm going to call them and see what's going on," Riley said. I got out my phone from my pocket and dialed Lucas' number first. Before I can officially call him. A face time invite appeared. It was from Lucas. "Lucas?" I said.

"Hey, Matthews! What's up?" Lucas said.

"What's up is that you missed my 13th birthday party! Did you forget my birthday? Where's Farkle, is he with you?" Riley demanded to know.

"Hey Riley. Happy birthday!" Farkle said.

"Great! Only Farkle remembers my birthday. I thought you cared about me. Should I trust you? Tell me!" Riley said.

"You should trust me. I'm Ranger Rick. How could I forget your birthday? I did not forget your birthday. It is just that I have a flight scheduled today and I have to go back to Texas for three days," Lucas explained.

"And you Farkle? Where are you now? What's your excuse for not attending my party?" I asked.

"I'm going on a plane with Lucas. His friends really want to meet me and I couldn't turn down the offer to go the cowboy state," Farkle said.

"Fine, if you don't want to come to my party. Then don't. I don't get why we were friends in the first place if you would rather miss my party for a plane ticket," I said, hanging up. I went over to the storage room and got out more balloon and streamers. I got a pink balloon and tried to blow it. When I was little till now, I can never blow a balloon, but I want to know how everyone do it. I blew until my face turned as red as a tomato.

"Riles, you do know that there is a air pump right?" Maya said. I nodded but I continued blowing. RRIIINGG! "Oh, that's my phone. Gotta take it in private," Maya said. I wondered who Maya's call was from and why whoever called her. Maya rarely gets calls that she need to take in private, when she usually takes in front of everyone for years now.


	2. A Departure Without a Goodbye

I was still puzzled why Maya has to take her call in private, when she never does that. Was it from Lucas, or even Farkle? Anyway, I was in my room, on my bed, with my laptop in my lap. I was editing a birthday video for myself. I know that it is not a smart idea to be a part of your own birthday party celebration planning, when you have to miss the surprise part. My video was not really long, but it is from Farkle, Maya, and Lucas. I am in charge of editing it. I wonder where Maya is. I haven't seen her since she went to take that phone call. Maybe she went home, and I don't have to worry that much. But she couldn't have went home to miss my party, but there's no sign of her anywhere now. I set a tracking device on her phone, but there's still no signal. I also wonder where Lucas and Farkle went. They said that they are only going for a few hours, and round trip on the same day. Seven hours have passed since they left, and they should be back now. Now they have missed my 13th birthday officially, and all of the hard work on preparation and wasted.

"Riles. How are you?" Topanga asked.

"Fine. I'm just disappointed that my friends left me," I replied. My mom went over to my bed and put her arms around me and said in a reassuring way.

"Riley, a part of growing up is that you make new friends. Your old friends can't always be there for you whenever you want," Topanga said.

"But I knew Maya for all of this time, and she never left me for any reason before. She was always there for me when I needed her, and I was there for her. Lucas and Farkle too. Why would they leave me on my birthday? Especially Maya, she's my best friend. I never thought that she would do that. Do you think that I am not good of a friend, and they think there's a better best friend out there?" I asked.

"You are a great friend," Topanga said.

"I remember Maya said that you hope for things, you get disappointed. Do you think I had too much hope?" I asked.

"No," Topanga said.

"Mom, can I have some alone time?" I said. My mom nodded, and went out the door. I went on my laptop and found a picture of Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and I going to the beach last summer. Ah, great memories. I just can't live without my friends. My friends are everything to me. I can't stand it anymore. I called Maya, but she didn't pick up. I just realized that there was a missed call from Maya. I know that she is not going to pick up, but I gave it a try. This time, she picked up. "Maya?" I asked.

"Riles? I'm busy right now. Bye!" Maya said. What? She called then hung up immediately, who does that? I know that isn't the Maya I know. Why? I am determined to find out.


End file.
